


A Splendid Queen

by Mai_Blade



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: (probably), Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel class Reader, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, I literally just want Demiurge/Reader, Multi, Overpowered Reader, Suzuki Satoru's twin sister, maybe Cocytus/Reader for all I know, maybe Pandora's Actor/Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: ...is anything but what you are.An unfortunate power outage changes what should have been a glorious future by your brother's side in a new world.Left behind, you know you are anything but qualified to lead Nazarick, but the NPCs are determined to have a Supreme Being rule over them.Even if they have to raise you to be the splendid ruler they know you can be.





	1. Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I know. I should be working on The Greatest Healer, but... well, this fandom stole my soul. I bought five of the light novels and graphic novels on Kindle and ordered the first season on Blue Ray DVD. orz
> 
> If you are cringing at being a cliche angel you're not alone, but there are story reasons for that.
> 
> I just want Reader/Demiurge smut so this will eventually get to that (I tried to write a one shot but my brain is currently in revolt against those). The idea of Pandora's Actor/Reader or Cocytus/Reader is somewhat appealing, so maybe that will happen as well (perhaps not sexual, but again, I'm not 100% sure).
> 
> The fandom for fanfics is painfully small, so here's hoping I can help out. But, uh... don't expect correct world-elements as things like YGGDRASIL are not my forte.

_Good bye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end, but in my heart is the memory and there you will always be._

_~Walt Disney Company_

* * *

In the years since the death of your mother, there has been only one person you could count on: your elder twin brother, Suzuki. Growing up, you depended on him to protect you and to tell you what to do. That hadn’t changed even now as adults. You even worked for the same company. It may be pitiful, but you were already twenty-six when you finally moved out of his apartment into your own, though it was still close by, about two blocks away. It was a wretch for both you because living in close quarters had helped to alleviate much of the loneliness that filled your daily lives as neither of you had friends outside of YGGDRASIL.

Social pressure was the only reason you moved out as the neighbors were beginning to be a little too vocal in making assumptions about your relationship with each other, and the last thing you wanted was for him to get evicted for being incestuous with his sister (which he was _not_ , because you, the sister in question, would know and just… **no** ). Moving out helped curb the rumors, though they didn’t die out as it was suspicious that neither of you were married nor had a significant other. For Suzuki, it was because he didn’t have much luck with women, while with you it was a personal choice to not become involved with anyone or, god forbid, bring any helpless children into this rotten, toxic world. Though perhaps you did cling too much to your brother to compensate for the loneliness that resulted from your choice.

When YGGDRASIL first came out and Suzuki insisted you join him in that virtual world, he had chosen the form of a lich while you chose the form of an angel in pursuit of the beauty you would never possess yourself. Right from the start, you were a strange two-man party, a lich and an angel, one in it for the adventure and the other along because of the whim of the former.

You quickly gave up playing YGGDRASIL after watching your brother getting repeatedly PKed for being a lich, unable to take just having to stand by as he was killed multiple times. Yes, you were also killed a few times, but nowhere near the frequency he was, and you couldn’t bear to keep watching, but neither did you feel right just abandoning him and exploring YGGDRASIL on your own just because it was would easier, so quitting was the only logical course of action you saw.

However, you did go back to the game about a year or so later after he invited you to join his new guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. Technically, it was for grotesques, but your angel avatar had potential to be heteromorphic, plus you were a working adult, so the majority of his guild voted in favor of your brother’s request to invite his sister. To repay his guild mates, you were polite to everyone who had participated in the vote, whether they had voted in your favor or not. To repay your brother, you took the development of the guild and your avatar seriously.

Strategy was not your strong point, so you let your brother guide the development of your avatar. Since you wanted to be a healer, he helped you become one of the strongest healers out there, regardless of the fact it made your stats lopsided. You didn’t mind your character dying so often as there were times when your support abilities came in handy. You spent a lot of money on the guild as well, almost as much as your brother did, though perhaps in that area you should not have emulated him…

Regardless, ‘Revival Angel’ Momocha was an existence you were happy to indulge in.

Having your elder twin brother as Guild Master Momonga was simply your good fortune.

 

He hadn’t felt right existing in a wonderful virtual world without his sister because he knew exactly why she gave it up and also knew she wouldn’t excel at it without someone to guide her. He had always guided her in the real world, so extending that to a virtual existence was no hardship for him. No, the hardship would have been the guilt that would have been on his back if his guild mates had voted ‘no’ on him inviting her to join. As he had done this soon after the guild was formed, the guild mates who had voted were those to whom he had spoken about his sister a lot and they voted in favor for a variety of reasons, though a common theme might have been either curiosity or a desire to get him to shut up about his guilt about not having her near.

It felt _right_ being able to contact her without having to log out of the game. The heavy feeling in his heart had finally dissipated after she joined the guild, back within constant reach where he didn’t have to worry about her, about whether or not she was lonely while he was plugged into a virtual world and essentially leaving her alone in their then-still-shared shabby apartment. He was proven right when she later admitted she had been feeling desolately lonely while left staring at his body as he explored YGGDRASIL.

They made friends and eventually their guild numbered forty-one. Nazarick was their shared masterpiece, ten floors of wonders that earned them the rank of ninth of every guild in the entire game. It was the best time of their lives, a beautiful escape from the unpleasant real world that threatened to crush them daily.

If only it could have lasted forever.

 

Over the years, you could only watch as the friends you and your brother had made quit the game one after another. Each one was a painful experience, though you each had one that hurt the most. For your brother, it was Touch Me’s departure, while for you it was BubblingTeapot’s. The lively guild you had both poured so much time, money and energy into slowly became a ghost town.

For you, as long as Suzuki stayed, there was no question of leaving. This guild and its members were precious to him and he had never been in the practicing of abandoning anything important to him. As long as he breathed, he would devote himself to that place where he and his friends had formed so many happy memories. If he wanted to stay, you would stay with him.

Thus, you were forced to watch him despair as friend after friend left that world, leaving behind an increasingly silent guild. Eventually it was just the two of you left. More than once, you held back tears or wails of frustration as you helped him make the statues for the mausoleum. They weren’t perfect, nowhere close, but they were equipped with the real items of those who had gone and so thirty-nine statues filled that place.

He made Pandora’s Actor, the only NPC he ever made, who could transform into every guild member and would serve as a means of keeping the memory of the guild’s glory alive.

 

Momonga—Suzuki—was weary. His sister had logged out and gone to bed, leaving him alone as he finished writing Pandora’s Actor’s backstory. He skimmed through the wall of text he had written and reached the bottom. Staring at it for a long moment, his sister crossed his mind and he wrote in one last line of text.

_‘Loves Momocha. Will fight against the whole of Nazarick to protect her if need be.’_

If only someone like Pandora’s Actor existed.

He wanted her to be safe, after all.

 

If there was one good thing about everyone leaving, it was that you could spend as much time on the seventh floor as you wanted and only Momonga would ask what you were doing, though in time he stopped after realizing your answer wouldn’t change.

You were looking at Demiurge (gazing, _longing_ ).

You could stare at him for hours and not be bored in the least. You wrote grand stories in your head, some of which Peroroncino might be interested in reading and Ulbert Alain Odle might object to. It was futile to love an image, you knew, but you hadn’t cared about that before and you weren’t going to stop now. Luckily, you had able to keep your crush on the guardian of the seventh floor a secret right up until your brother flat out asked why you spent so much time there and that was after thirty-four members had already left. He muttered something about wondering why he hadn’t noticed when he knew that you tended to get crushes on imaginary members of the opposite sex before reminding you not to freely move around Ulbert’s creation, which you promised not to do so.

Despite spending a lot of time staring at him, aside from saying his name from time to time, you actually rarely spoke to the guardian. It was only after YGGDRASIL’s impending shutdown was announced that you finally declared your feelings.

After logging in after work the same day of the announcement, you and Momonga spent a lot of time in the meeting room, sitting at the mostly empty table in shock. You both lamented and screamed about the sheer _unfairness_ of it all. You waited and waited and kept this place up, desperately holding on to hope that _someone_ would come back, and now…!

It wasn’t the first time you cried in the game, nor was it the first time for him.

Later, he drafted an email to send to the remaining players who hadn’t deleted their avatars to invite them back for the last day while you went to the seventh floor. Demiurge, having defaulted to kneeling, was there the same as ever, unchanged and eternal. He was taller than your angel form, a demon with a backstory of extreme cruelty to lesser lifeforms. You took in his form again, paying close attention to every detail of his face as though you could burn the image into your mind forever. You reached out, but you could not feel him when you touched him.

Letting your arm fall away, you felt tears well up in your eyes again.

“Demiurge…”

Your throat closed up and you blinked your eyes shut, feeling tears drip down your face even as your avatar’s face remained frozen. Flexing your hands, you breathed deep for a few moments before pulling yourself together and opening your eyes to gaze upon him once more.

“I lo—“

The words stuck in your throat and you closed your mouth. Swallowing twice, you tried again, pulse racing and feeling foolish for doing it but determined to say it aloud before it was too late for good.

“ _I love you._ ”

Silence. Lifting your head, your eyes were met with an unchanged face.

A watery, bitter laugh left your mouth.

Perhaps you should be glad YGGDRASIL was ending.

At least then maybe you and Suzuki could move on with your lives if you weren’t chained to this place any longer.

 

His sister spent most of the last remaining time on the seventh floor with Ulbert’s NPC Demiurge. He spent the last remaining time slowly touring the various levels of the dungeon, taking a last look at this monument he and his friends had built, the place where he and his sister had had friends for the first time in their lives. 

He saw her standing in front of Demiurge and ‘greeted’ Demiurge one last time as he had greeted the other floor guardians. After that, he left them alone.

For the final day, though, they both sat in the meeting room. Three other players stopped by, but only briefly, and HeroHero was the last, tiredly amazed that the place was still standing and thanked them both for their efforts, though his sister demurred in his favor. Their friend did not stay with them until the end.

It was the last day, so he asked his sister if it was okay for him to wield the Guild Weapon. Even if it was just the two of them—had been for years—they still went by majority rule. If she or he said no to the other’s request then it was no and usually stayed no though sometimes they would later change their minds.

She said yes, and he donned his best gear before picking up the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Glancing over at her, he saw that she had equipped her best as well, a splendid angel that hid a wicked surprise. She teleported to fetch Demiurge and would meet him in the throne room. On the way, he brought along the Pleiades. Momocha and Demiurge arrived after he had taken a seat on the Throne of Kings. She didn’t seem to notice the World Item in Albedo’s hands.

She had no idea he had changed Albedo’s settings, unable to let her remain ‘a bitch’ at the end of it all.

The last few seconds were ticking down and soon this part of their lives would be over forever.

23:59:54, 55, 56—

The screen suddenly blackened, startling him. Had his clock been too fast?

Shocked, he pulled off his visor in total blackness. Realizing it was a power outage Suzuki heaved a sigh and slumped in his chair.

“Shit… I hope she at least got to stay until the very end.”

Sure four seconds wasn’t much, but it was the principle of the thing. At least one guild member should be present until the very last second. If this power outage hadn’t interfered then it would have been a guild member _and_ the Guild Master together, loyal to Nazarick until the last moment. Running a hand through his hair, Suzuki decided to look for his cellphone to text his sister and see if this power outage had affected her last moments at Nazarick as well. He hoped it hadn’t.

Regretfully, he set aside his helmet and got up to look for his cellphone.

 

Glancing at the clock and seeing less than a minute left, you withheld a mournful sigh.

_‘Oh, Demiurge… I love you._ I love you. _’_

23:59:48, 49…

You laughed weakly as the last few seconds counted down.

_‘I’m glad the last thing I’ll see is you.’_

23:59:54, 55…

Unable to bear watching him blip out of existence, you closed your eyes and waited out the final seconds.

_‘…Well, I suppose that is that.’_

 

“What happened? What’s going on?”

Momocha, Supreme Being and beloved sister of Guild Master Momonga, sounded confused, irritated and a little gloomy. She was glancing between her wrist and the empty throne where Lord Momonga should have been, and if Demiurge’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, there were tears on her face. His beloved Supreme Being—she who spent hours on the seventh floor admiring him as though _he_ were the Supreme Being instead of her—was shedding tears.

Unacceptable. He must rectify this immediately.

“Lady Momocha.”

“Where is Lord Momonga?”

Lady Momocha startled at the sound of his and Albedo’s voices. She glanced wildly between them, as though unable to decide whom to address first. This did not surprise him, as her esteemed elder brother was the one who handled matters between the guardians. He doubted he was the only guardian to have overheard the other Supreme Beings talking about how Lady Momocha was, perhaps, too dependent on Lord Momonga.

Albedo raised a fair question as their Lord’s sudden absence was troubling, but Lady Momocha was right in front of him and was upset so that had priority. Besides, Lord Momonga was rarely far from his precious younger sister and would no doubt be returning soon.

“Lady Momocha,” he called again, not quite daring to take a step towards her. He felt unease prickle in his guts as she turned wide, frightened eyes on him. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“W-what are you doing?” She took a step back, holding her hands close to her chest. “W-why are you t- _talking?_ ”

He bowed immediately. “Forgive me for being presumptuous enough to dare speak to you, Supreme Being! It is true that I have never spoken to you before, as I, a lowly guardian, would never dare to speak directly to our Guild Master’s beloved sister. However, at this time, I cannot remain silent.” He lifted his gaze in concern. “How could I, when you are ill at ease like this?”

“He speaks the truth,” Albedo agreed, taking a step forward but pausing in concern as Lady Momocha reeled away several steps from where she was standing. Concern filtered into Albedo’s voice. “Lady Momocha?”

“Momonga,” she—there was no other word for it—whimpered. The angel called again, louder, glancing wildly around the room, eyes flitting over everyone present as though she had never seen them before. “Momonga! Brother! Where are you?!”

The maids had stood by this point, and Sebas had stood just a moment before they did. They all watched in growing worry as Lady Momocha backed away while calling out for Lord Momonga in increasing terror. 

Then, she screamed something that chilled them all down to their bones.

“ _Did you leave me behind?!_ ”


	2. Assumptions Made

_Never did the world make a queen of a girl who hides in houses and dreams without traveling._

_~Roman Payne, The Wanderess_

* * *

Of the Forty-One Supreme Beings, only Lord Momonga and Lady Momocha had remained, refusing to forsake or abandon them. The two lonely Supreme Beings kept up Nazarick on their own, maintaining the glory of Ainz Ooal Gown as best they could with their combined efforts. It was thanks to them that the guardians did not despair, for how could they when they had not been abandoned by all of the Supreme Beings? As long as Lord Momonga remained, they would have both him and his sister and so it had been for years and seemed it would always be. However…

“ _Brother!_ ”

The anguish in Lady Momocha’s voice spoke volumes.

She was huddled on the floor against the nearest wall, clutching her head in her hands. Her wings, currently numbering six instead of her usual two, were hanging low to the ground and twitching, and she seemed to be bending under their weight. Right now, she was not the shy but composed shadow of their lord but rather a deeply frightened female in unfamiliar territory.

Albedo did not help matters as she too fell to her knees as the weight of Lady Momocha’s cries hit her with their true meaning. Their lord and master, the great Momonga… had left them. He who stayed was finally gone. From Lady Momocha’s screams, everyone in the throne room deduced that she was supposed to have gone with him.

The last of the Supreme Beings had made their decision to go, but something had gone wrong, and now Lady Momocha was left behind as well. Did she not have the power to follow the rest of the Supreme Beings on her own? Would Lord Momonga return only to take her and then leave them utterly alone?

Demiurge shoved away the traitorous thought that he was glad something had gone wrong and left them with a Supreme Being to rule over them. This must be according to Lord Momonga’s will because why else would he let his precious sister cry as she was now? However painful this was, surely it was by design. If Lord Momonga had truly gone and left his sister, then was this not his way of telling her it was time for her to take her turn at leading Nazarick? She was, after all, his sister and who else better to claim the position of Guild Master than his own family?

Shaking his head slightly, Demiurge forced himself not to try decoding the meaning behind Lord Momonga’s will because he would surely fall short of the mark. After all, how could a mere guardian hope to properly perceive the will of the Supreme One?

 

It couldn’t be. This could _not_ be real. Even if Lord Momonga would abandon them, surely he would never abandon his sister. He must still be somewhere within reach! He can’t be gone!

Uncaring of her position in Nazarick, Albedo wept in denial, refusing to believe that her beloved had followed the rest of the Supreme Beings to where she could not follow. One did not find Lady Momocha without Lord Momonga nearby so he must still be near!

“Where is he?” She crawled towards the weeping sister of their Guild Master. Tears dripped down her face as she desperately asked, “Where is Lord Momonga?” She laughed a little wildly. “Come now, Lady Momocha. Stop your crying. Tell me— _where is Lord Momonga?_ ”

Her lord’s sister only answered with a breathless shriek. Albedo felt anger war with apprehension and her face twisted as her fingernails dug against the flooring. “My Lady, please answer me!”

Albedo hissed wildly as she was suddenly hauled up to her feet and away from the crouched angel. Demiurge was the culprit holding her as Yuri and Sebas hurried forward to attend to the last Supreme Being.

“Control yourself,” the demon growled in response to her hissing. “Did you truly intend to put your hands on Lord Momonga’s only sister?”

She deflated, the fight quickly leaving her body. He was right. What had she been trying to do? She was out of line, regardless of the current emergency.

A short distance away, Lady Momocha was breathing much too rapidly and Sebas was trying to lead her through steadier breathing without much luck.

 

Your brain alternated between the fact that _Suzuki was gone_ and the fact that there were _wings on your back_. Your lungs insisted they weren’t getting enough air so you kept trying to inhale more but it wasn’t working. There was no air in this nightmare!

You curled down so that your forehead was nearly touching the ground as your torso contracted and expanded without relief. Message after message to Suzuki went unanswered and that was _wrong_ , like the sun not rising. Why would Suzuki leave your rapid-fire messages unanswered? Surely this many in a row would tell him that this was an emergency, that you _needed_ him.

The strange appendages on your back twitched again and you flexed muscles you didn’t know you had, the heavy things suddenly flared out. One side hit a wall, making you flinch in surprise, while the other side nicked something, something that pulled away just barely in time. Vaguely, you heard a man address ‘Yuri’ while your hand clamped hard around the one that had been offered to you, a man’s hand if the size was any indication. Your muscles contracted and you _felt_ your wings flap.

_You had wings on your back._

 

Sebas caught the Supreme Being as she fell limp. Her wings shone for a moment before four dispersed in a momentary glow. Carefully, he turned her around and held her in a sitting position as Demiurge crouched down near them.

“She has lost consciousness,” the seventh floor guardian observed. He stared at her for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Albedo and then at Sebas. “Albedo is in no mental condition to be making decisions. I shall assume command until the return of Lord Momonga or the awakening of Lady Momocha. Objection?”

Sebas had none. “No.”

“Very well. Take Lady Momocha to her bed chambers and have two of the Pleiades remain close. Then, excepting fourth and eighth, summon the floor guardians to the throne room.”

Sebas nodded. “At once.”

Turning his attention to the Supreme Being in his arms, Sebas carefully collected her wings and stood up, easily carrying her as though she weighed next to nothing. He glanced at Yuri and Narberal, silently ordering them to follow and they shadowed his footsteps as he left the throne room.

“Pleiades,” he heard Demiurge speak from behind him. “Return to the ninth floor and protect against any intruders.”

There was a pause and then the sound of more footsteps behind him. The other battle maids must have bowed in acquiescence before departing.

Lord Momonga crossed his mind and Sebas adjusted his grip on the Supreme Bing in his arms. Until Lord Momonga’s return, he would do all in his power to serve and protect Lady Momocha.

 

Pushing his glasses up, Demiurge observed the crumpled form of the leader of the floor guardians. She was still mumbling to herself that their current situation could not be real. He did share some of her trepidation because Lord Momonga was truly a leader and had been the one to stand above all the other Supreme Beings for a reason. However, they could not change the reality they found themselves in.

First, they had to confirm whether or not the Guild Weapon was still on the premises. If it were carelessly destroyed, then Nazarick would fall with it. If it was gone then Lord Momonga still had it and that would be a sign that he was still somewhere in this world. If it was here…

“Come, Albedo,” he prompted, reaching down and lifting the despondent female to her feet. “We must check if the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is in the Round Table room.”

Her head lifted slightly. “Th-that’s right. Lord Momonga had it. If it’s not there, then he’s still here somewhere!”

She began moving on her own power and he trailed close behind her as she led the way. They walked quickly in silence, the sound of their shoes against the floor the only sound they made. He paused as she turned towards a certain set of doors and threw them wide. She froze for a moment before screaming in anguish.

“ _No!_ ”

She stepped forward a few feet on wobbling legs before falling to her knees once again. “Lord Momonga!”

Entering the room, he stared over at where the Guild Weapon was normally kept. It was there, slowly turning in place as it gleamed in magnificence. Demiurge clenched his hands at his side. That it was there was all but confirmation that Lord Momonga had left them, had left his sister. Was he correct in his guess that Lord Momonga had passed the right of leadership on to Lady Momocha?

He must have let words to that affect slip because Albedo spun her head in his direction. “How can you say that?! Lord Momonga would not have just callously left us without a word!” She paused, face crumpling. “Wait… I… I suppose it’s true that he would, but…” She shook her head. “He would not have willingly done such a thing to Lady Momocha!” She gazed up at him, silently begging him to agree with her. “He would not have left without a word to her… would he?”

He adjusted his glasses more for a reason to move his hand than actually needing the correction. “Would Lady Momocha have given him the chance to speak?”

Their Lord’s sister was not a leader. She was a follower to her core, content to be commanded by the other Supreme Beings and by Lord Momonga most of all. She was proud that her brother was Guild Master and had more than once said she could never do what he did. Her role was one of support and, he had heard, sacrifice. Remembering that particular rumor of Lady Momocha’s abilities, fear settled in Demiurge’s mind. The last of the Supreme Beings must not be allowed to take her own life, not for any reason!

Albedo shifted, bringing him back to his original line of thought. She sniffled. “No. She would have begged and pleaded and worn him down as she always has. She would not have let him have a chance to persuade her to take a leadership position.” Her fingers scratched against the marble flooring. “When he wanted her to do something she didn’t want to do… he always forced her into the position where she would have no other choice…!”

And those times were few and scattered between long stretches of time. The relationship between the Guild Master and his sister was well known not only to the Supreme Beings when they had been around, but also to the floor guardians who had overheard them talking from time to time. If Lord Momonga wanted the stubborn Lady Momocha to do something she didn’t want to or felt she couldn’t do, then he had had to trick her into doing it, whether by misdirection or outright leaving her in no position but to face the issue head on.

Demiruge bowed his head slightly, his glasses glinting. “If Lord Momonga has truly left behind his beloved sister, does it not stand to reason that he has handed rule over Nazarick to Lady Momocha?” He went on despite Albedo’s violent flinch. “Had he told her beforehand of his plan, she would not have accepted it. Thus, his only recourse was to leave without a word, to force her to take up the role.”

Albedo lifted her head again, tear streaking down her anguished face. “And what if you’re wrong, Demiurge? What if something has happened to Lord Momonga and he means to return?”

He paused, mentally calculating the probability of her desperate claim and the pros and cons attached to that scenario. “Then he will return. Perhaps you are correct. Perhaps he has only left for an undetermined period of time as a test to see how his sister performs. However, he has still left her here and whether it is for a short period of time or for ever, I am certain he means it as a developmental stage for Lady Momocha.”

Albedo shook her head, unable to accept that Lord Momonga was no longer among them for _any_ period of time.

However, the more he thought about it, the more Demiurge was convinced that the growth of Lady Momocha was Lord Momonga’s will. He mused aloud, “The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown remains within Nazarick. We both know it was in Lord Momonga’s hands just recently. Albedo. I realize you may not want to accept it, but all signs point to Lord Momonga leaving us—“

A sorrowful wail cut him off. “ _No!_ Lord Momonga would not have abandoned us! He stayed, Demiurge! He stayed when all the others had gone! He must still be in this world somewhere!”

The demon pushed up his glasses, frowning. “Albedo.”

The succubus clutched her head and shook it back and forth in frantic denial.

Demiurge watched for a moment before crouching down and grabbing her arms. “Albedo!”

The yellow-eyed woman stared at him in surprise. He took the moment to point out, “Would Lord Momonga ever forgive you if something happened to Lady Momocha while you were consumed by despair?”

Tears trickled down her face as her shoulders and head slumped. Her voice was hoarse as she replied with the answer every guardian knew without being told. “No… he would never forgive me if something happened to his beloved sister.”

He let go of her arms. “Then you must know that we have no time to spare for ourselves. We must make sure that Nazarick stands strong and that Lady Momocha is protected.” He stood up and took a step away but paused. “I cannot presume to know the full meaning behind Lord Momonga’s actions. However, I have heard it said among the Supreme Beings that Lord Momonga has always wished for his sister to grow strong enough to live without him constantly by her side, that there might very well come a day when she would have no other choice but to do so.”

He glanced back down at her, grim. Whether by accident or design…

“I believe that day has finally come.”


	3. Strong Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. I've been too into the light novels when I'm not working. xD
> 
> I'm glad so many of you are excited! I hope I do an okay job delivering.
> 
> EDIT: Changed the way Cocytus speaks. Is. This. Now. NOT THIS.

_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream._

_~Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Once the floor guardians had assembled, those being himself, Albedo, Aura, Mare, Cocytus and Shalltear, Demiurge solemnly informed them of Lord Momonga’s departure. Reactions were almost exactly as he imagined they would be. Shalltear fell to tears, nearly as despondent as Albedo and stated similar feelings of denial. Aura comforted Mare as they sniffled. Cocytus, biologically unable to shed tears, stood gravely on his spot. As he stared at them, he realized the other guardians must be assuming, as he himself probably would if he did not know better, that Lord Momonga had taken Lady Momocha and left them all without a Supreme Being to whom to pledge loyalty. 

Well, it wouldn’t do to let them continue thinking that, would it?

“There is a measure of good news,” he declared. “Lady Momocha is still among us.”

Aura and Mare brightened, a measure of hope returning to their eyes.

Cocytus asked, “Where. Is. She?”

Demiurge lifted his hand to his glasses. “As one might expect, Lord Momonga’s sudden departure has left Lady Momocha… shocked, to say the least. She is currently resting in her bedchambers.”

“Then. We. Must. Protect. Her.”

“Indeed,” Demiurge agreed completely, clasping his hands behind his back. “For this reason I had sent Sebas to take a quick look around outside.” He turned his head towards the butler standing slightly to the side of the other guardians. “Sebas, inform the others of what you discovered.”

The butler nodded and then spoke. “Nazarick has been moved. We are now in a forest. A small group of goblins was already investigating the entrance when I went up to check. They were dealt with, but it is likely that other creatures will come investigating in time as well.”

As Nazarick was originally in a swamp, this sudden relocation in addition to Lord Momonga’s departure was gravely concerning. Cocytus let out a short gust of cold air. “Guards. Should. Be. Placed. At. The. Entrance. Shalltear. Should. Not. Let. Anything. Reach. The. First. Floor.”

The vampire sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as she stood up. “I will pass along the orders to my minions immediately.” Her lip wobbled and she murmured their lord’s name into her hands.

Demiurge nodded. “Please do, Shalltear.” He addressed the rest of the guardians. “Lady Momocha is Lord Momonga’s mercy. He left, but he did not take her with him. He left a Supreme Being who is, from what I gather from her reactions, unable to leave on her own. In time, as she becomes more powerful she may be able to do so, thus it is up to us to convince her through our actions to convince her to stay.” Demiurge paused. “…She is the last of the Supreme Beings. The others have gone and not come back, even after all this time. If Lady Momocha were to tire of us as well, should she gain the power to leave by her own will…”

He didn’t need to finish. The rest of the guardians could clearly picture themselves completely abandoned by all of the Supreme Beings, left alone, and discarded.

“Uh, um…” Mare blinked back tears. “U-uh, we… we n-need to be the b-best. Ah, um…” He clenched his eyes shut. “I-if we sh-show her that w-we’re s-s-strong, um, then m-maybe sh-she won’t l-l-leave us?”

Aura sniffed and pumped a fist. “Yeah! If we show Lady Momocha that we’re the best, then she’ll want to stay and rule over us! Right?!”

Cocytus concurred. “If. We. Do. Not. Lack. Then. She. May. Not. Leave. In. Search. Of. Better.” 

Demiurge nodded once. “Our actions from now on may very well be the determining factor in whether or not Lady Momocha will ultimately stay. For now, though, we have urgent matters to attend.” He ordered, “Check your levels and make sure there are no intruders. Raise the alarm levels and remain vigilant. Until Lady Momocha is ready to take her rightful place as Guild Master we guardians must protect her!”

Everyone excluding Albedo raised their hands to their chest in a salute of solidarity. There was no Supreme Being to bow down to, so no one bothered. Then, with information and orders, the guardians dispersed from the Throne Room.

Demiurge stood in silence, staring ahead. After a long moment, he spoke. “Albedo.”

The succubus stood. “I need to be alone, Demiurge.” She lifted a hand to her face. “I can’t. I just can’t…!”

He refrained from sighing. He told her, “She will need you, Albedo. If an enemy ever reaches the Throne Room, you will be her last line of defense.” His voice frosted over at the thought that she might not give her best for the last Supreme Being and the will of their departed lord. “Do you intend to fail Lord Momonga in this?”

“No,” she replied, though she was hugging herself and avoiding his eyes. “I do not intend to let anything happen to Lady Momocha. I… Tomorrow, Demiurge. I promise. I will return to my duties tomorrow. Right now I need some time alone.”

He thought less of her for this. It was understandable to be displaced by Lord Momonga’s sudden disappearance, but that was no excuse for refusing to give one’s all for the last Supreme Being who still remained. Still, as long as she kept her word, he would not hold it against her too much. 

“Very well. I insist, though, Albedo: if you cannot give your all for Lady Momocha, you must stand down as overseer. A half-hearted leader of the guardians is worse than no overseer at all.”

Turning on his heel, Demiurge left the Throne Room to attend to his own duties.

If he had looked back, he would have seen Albedo cover her hands over her face yet again, though this time in shame as well as grief.

 

The place you woke up in was dark, but somehow, you could still clearly see that it was a luxurious room. The bed you were on was softer than anything you had ever slept on before and the covers over you were finer than anything you had ever owned. Something in your chest clenched as you remembered the nightmare you had just had and your stomach twisted with unease at finding yourself in an unfamiliar location. You sat up…

And felt unfamiliar weights on both your back and chest.

You startled and the sound of wings moving air sounded, making you freeze. Shakily, you lifted your hand to reach over your shoulder but felt it hit your chest instead, which was strange because you remembered being able to make that motion without hitting your chest. Confused, you grasped the offending flesh.

…What.

Incredulous, you brought up your other hand to the other side and… yep. Soft, perky, and overflowing in your hands… Agh! You… you did _not_ naturally have breasts this big! Did someone kidnap you and give you plastic surgery?!

Flustered, you let go, resumed reaching towards your back and then jerked your hand away when it touched something that protruded from your shoulder blades. With a tight feeling in your chest, you flexed the strange muscles and felt your body shift slightly as you moved the things on your back that felt both natural and unnatural.

“Wah!”

Trying not to panic, you scrambled out of bed and nearly crashed to the floor due to a strange, new sense of balance. Stumbling, you moved your arms in a windmill fashion and managed to keep from crashing face-first onto the floor. Arriving at the large doors, you turned the knob and pulled it open, blinking in the sudden bright light and staggering into the new room. 

Somehow, your eyes had already adjusted and your momentary inability to see was due more to the shock you were feeling than any time for adjustment that your senses needed. Turning your head frantically to look for help, you froze when you saw a beautiful woman with wings on her back. You held your breath, wondering if you had died because surely there were no such things as angels. The woman must be a painting or—

You overbalanced and fell and the beautiful woman did the same. Stunned, you kept eye contact with her. Then, slowly, you waved your arm and she did the same. Disbelieving, you lifted yourself to sit on your legs and watched as the woman did the same. Either she was playing some kind of sick mind game or that impossibly beautiful woman… was _your reflection_. Awed into silence, you gazed at the reflection in the humongous mirror as you slowly stepped closer. Timidly, you reached out and touched the cool surface of the mirror and you _stared_.

The woman—the angel—was a picture of beauty. She had a voluptuous body, attractive curves and graceful limbs. Her skin was unblemished and smooth. Long eyelashes framed clear eyes. Shiny, voluminous hair cascaded down to her knees, the color you had always wanted to possess in real life. Large, white wings sprouted from her back, the symbol of her angel form. A white halo gleamed over her head. 

The only feature that didn’t fit with the rest were the striking red eyes that looked misplaced. Those were the eyes of a demon, so was this a fallen angel? Befuddled, you smiled and she smiled back, softening the harsh appearance the red eyes gave off. Lifting your other hand up, you stood there staring at her, _your reflection_ , and carefully moved your wings in distant curiosity.

Your mind was out to lunch, unable to deal with the present situation, so you were moving and staring without truly absorbing anything, slightly detached from yourself. The current situation had to be a dream. You weren’t an angel and Suzuki would contact you when you woke up. Yes.

This wasn’t real.

 

Yuri knocked and entered Lady Momocha’s room, only to stop at the sight of the Supreme Being staring at her reflection as though she had never seen it before. The battle maid stood in place, unsure of what to do. She had come to check if the Lady was still sleeping, but clearly not. However, this was a Supreme Being who had suffered the loss of her twin, the only other Supreme Being who had stayed and the Guild Master to boot. Her mental state… was questionable.

Of course, none of that showed on Yuri’s face as she called, “Lady Momocha?”

The angel startled and turned her head to stare with wide eyes. Yuri asked, “Do you remember what happened?”

“What a strange dream,” the angel murmured, just loud enough for Yuri to hear. Lady Momocha turned her eyes back to the mirror. “I wouldn’t give up my brother for anything, not even this body. I’ll wake up soon, I guess.”

Her words made apprehension settle deeply over Yuri. The Supreme Being was in denial of what happened. She had to be careful or she might get hurt if something were to set Lady Momocha off.

She stepped closer to the angel and paused a few feet away. “Would you like to sit down for some tea?”

Of course, with the item she wore, the Supreme Being didn’t need to eat or drink. Then again, she didn’t need to sleep but she had been doing that just a short while ago even with an item equipped.

“You can’t drink in a dream,” Lady Momocha chided gently.

Yuri bowed immediately. “Please forgive my presumption, Supreme Being!”

“I think I am thirsty, though,” Lady Momocha mused softly, seemingly ignoring Yuri’s words.

The Supreme Being slowly turned away from the mirror, her head tilting to the side in thought. After a long moment, she raised her hand into the air and pulled out a glass. She handed it to Yuri who took it obediently, and then took out another glass and passed it to her other hand. Reaching into the air again, she pulled out a pitched of water and poured it for both Yuri and herself. Normally Yuri would protest and felt the urgent need to do so even now, but she held herself back, preferring to risk being scolded later by Demiurge and Sebas than risk upsetting Lady Momocha in her current state.

Lady Momocha put away the pitcher and raised her glass to Yuri. “Cheers.”

Yuri waited a moment before drinking her own water. In a few short moments, both had finished drinking. Lady Momocha stared with blank eyes as she put away her glass and took Yuri’s to do the same. She stood there and continued gazing at Yuri without seeing her. Then—

“Cold.”

Lady Momocha shivered and hugged herself, her eyes drifting downwards. She laughed shortly. “Wow. This… is _such_ a weird dream.”

Unease settled in Yuri’s gut but she didn’t show a single thing on her face. Carefully, she coaxed Lady Momocha to take a seat and said she would be back in a few moments. The last Supreme Being idly waved her hand while admiring the rings on the other. With trepidation, Yuri slipped out of the room and immediately went in search of her superior.

 

Sebas listened with growing concern as Yuri gave him a report. The Pleiades maid had just come from Lady Momocha’s room where she had settled the Supreme Being on a couch before leaving to inform Sebas that she was awake. The butler frowned in unease at Lady Momocha’s behavior. It seemed that even as servants most devoted to the Supreme Beings, their sense of loss could not compare to Lady Momocha’s. They lost one of the last two Supreme Beings and the Guild Master, but Lady Momocha had lost that _and_ her twin, her other half. Lord Momonga and Lady Momocha, whom the servants and guardians knew had never been apart for even a single day… now facing a life without her brother, Sebas could not and did not blame her for not being able to accept it.

“Return to her,” Sebas ordered. “She should not be left alone at this time.”

Yuri bowed and left to do as he said.

Sebas Messaged Demiurge and informed the guardian that Lady Momocha was awake. The guardian said he would be there to see her shortly. Sebas acknowledged this and moved to guard Lady Momocha’s door. However, as he arrived, the one of the ornate doors opened and Yuri dashed out of the room, looking both ways and coming to attention when she saw him.

He asked, “What happened?”

Yuri nearly wrung her hands as she swiftly reported.

“Lady Momocha is not in her bedchambers!”


	4. Precious Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter and the long awaited appearance of Pandora's Actor! :D
> 
> EDIT: [face palm] Omg, I completely forgot about needing the ring to get into the treasury! I'll have to rewrite this chapter somewhat, so that means some of it is no longer canon... Waah...
> 
> EDIT: I finally got around to fixing it. I meant to fix it last week during my annual leave, but I, unluckily, spent most of that sick. :( Not how I envisioned my vacation, let me tell you... Anyway! Yes. I rewrote, like, the second half of this chapter so that I fixed the massive plot hole I fell into (hopefully). Sorry about that. At least now I can start the next chapter. :)

_Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own._

_~Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land_

* * *

The maid left and you stared blankly in front of you. This place was the room you designed for your avatar, wasn’t it? You haven’t seen it like this before as usually there were floating boxes and icons in your view. Speaking of which…

…Nope, you can’t call up the GM or any other icons. None of your [Message] spells were getting through to Momonga or any of the other guild members either. Did the game break instead of shutting down? Was your brother somewhere where a [Message] can’t reach? Ah, where could that stubborn brother of yours be at a time like this…?

Perhaps he went to see the Avataras. You weren’t sure if [Message] was supposed to work there or not, but perhaps not if he wasn’t answering you like this.

Nodding, you decided to [Teleport]—

The couch beneath you suddenly disappeared and you fell on your butt with a startled gasp. After a moment to gather your dignity, you stood up and looked around. This place was familiar enough. Yes, you were close to the treasury. Checking your equipped items, you saw that you were prepared to enter that place and proceeded to do so, once again feeling that strange disconnection to the world around you.

You were never more grateful for your tendency to repeatedly check passwords and combinations for the sole purpose of making sure they still worked than when you easily opened the door leading to the deepest depths of the treasury. The hall was (supposedly) dark and silent as you quickly made your way towards where you were suddenly certain your brother would be.

Exiting the hall, you came upon a room with two couches, a table and…

A menacing figure sat on a couch, their face turned directly towards you. Red fire blazed in empty sockets but you were not afraid. How could you be when this was the very person you had been seeking?

“Big brother!”

 

It had been a very long time since Pandora’s Actor had gotten any visitors. His Creator had not come since the last Avatara was put up and though someone often came to the treasury door and opened it, never had they stepped inside. He had long since placed a mental bet that rather than his lord it was his lady sister who came to test the door because he had heard his lord mutter at least once that such a thing was her tendency. Lady Momocha’s sudden presence was slightly concerning but not unwelcome.

Standing as she swiftly closed the distance between them, he caught her in his arms as she leapt towards him, and he was torn between being pleased and dejected. Pleased because this was his greatest love come to him after ages, and dejected because she only ran to him due to the face he was wearing. She called him ‘big brother’ and was clearly doing everything in her power not to recognize the truth of who he was, of who he _wasn’t_. It spoke ill of his lord’s presence if his sister was deluding herself that she had found him here. She was soft and warm in his arms, murmuring ‘brother’ into his chest, and he knew her delusion would not last long.

His heart broke for her.

What had happened to his lord, her brother?

 

“Momonga?” You peered up at your brother’s skeletal avatar—ignoring the hard bones, the thin frame beneath the robe, the feel of the fabric, all of which was never felt before—concerned because he was not saying anything. “Are you alright? Say something.”

( _“The doppelganger can look like any of we forty-one, but it cannot mimic our voices, though. A shame, really… I’d like to hear Touch Me’s voice again…”_ )

You pulled away slightly to stand straight, arms still around your brother as you met his eyes and asked again, “Momonga?”

The silence stretched on and your fingers twitched against the black fabric of his cloak. Your vision blurred and as that happened, Momonga carefully detached your arms from his body. After moving your arms back towards your body and letting go, his entire form shifted, completely morphing, and…

“Pandora,” you whispered, once again falling into your habit of shortening the NPC’s name.

The military uniform-clad doppelganger gave you a solemn bow, greeting you softly, “My beautiful princess. Alas, I am not my lord, your dear brother. I am but the guardian of the treasury.”

Your legs shook and slowly gave out under you. Falling to your knees, your wings fell limp as they could go as the tears you had been fighting to keep back broke free.

_‘Suzuki!’_

 

She was so _beautiful_.

Even broken like this, on her knees in despair, he could not help but think she was so very lovely. Of course, because of the way his Creator had made him, Pandora’s Actor would have found any form she took to be beautiful, even a slime form or a rotting zombie form. Her appearance would not have mattered—he would have loved her anyway because that was the will of Lord Momonga.

Taking careful steps towards her, Pandora’s Actor went near and knelt down in front of her. Tenderly, he held out his arms once more.

“You can cry on me if you would like, my Lady.”

She twitched slightly, likely surprised by his offer. She had no way of knowing that this was the least of what he would give her, the least of what he would do for her. A long stretch of silence passed wherein she stared at the floor between them but still he held his arms out, willing to give her all the time she needed. Finally, she raised her head.

And crushed his heart.

“Please, Pandora’s Actor,” she beseeched, hands clasped together. Her voice wavered as she asked, “Please show me my brother.”

He stared at her silently for a long moment and his arms slowly fell to his side. Then, when she averted her eyes, his form began shifting and changed, becoming the figure she longed to see. He remained still as her eyes overflowed again with tears and she leaned forward before faltering to a stop, unsure of her welcome. Without a word, he lifted his arms again and in the blink of an eye she rushed forward into them, a sob stifled against his black-clothed shoulder.

“Big brother. Big brother…!”

Of course.

Why would she ever want plain Pandora’s Actor?

 

Demiurge was informed by Sebas that when the butler tried to **[Message]** Lady Momocha she was highly displeased that the person trying to contact her wasn’t Lord Momonga. Sebas said that she bitterly informed him that the next reason someone contacted her had better be for an emergency of mass-invasion proportions. She had then ended the connection without telling him where she was or letting him ask anything. As there was a type of command in her words, Sebas had relayed the information to Demiurge who decided they would have to search the tomb themselves. He would take care of the seventh floor and the Throne Room, and requested that Sebas search the fourth while the other floor guardians would handle their own floors. With a plan decided, the search for Lady Momocha in Nazarick began.

Demiurge had mobilized his entire floor and was coordinating the tomb-wide search for the last Supreme Being when it suddenly occurred to him that there was no one to check the treasury. As it was a place only the Supreme Beings could enter as only they had the necessary rings, it was entirely possible that that was where Lady Momocha was hiding. Pondering on the subject for a few moments, he decided on a course of action.

Asking Albedo revealed that there was an area guardian there, the guardian of the treasury, Lord Momonga’s creation, named Pandora’s Actor. Demiurge cast **[Message]** in an attempt to contact the mysterious guardian. He was slightly surprised when he got a reply but pleased nonetheless as he hadn’t been able to come up with any alternative plans to search the treasury.

_‘Yes?’_

_‘Demiurge here, guardian of the seventh floor.’_

_‘Pandora’s Actor, guardian of the treasury. A pleasure to finally be introduced.’_

_‘Yes. Pandora’s Actor, have you seen Lady Momocha? She is not in her bedchambers or quarters.’_

_‘As a matter of fact, I have. She is right here, though currently indisposed. Do not worry. She is… physically unharmed.’_

Demiurge almost asked what he meant before realizing that, _oh_ , of course—Lord Momonga’s disappearance has upset her emotional and mental balance. Deciding not to ask a question with an obvious answer, Demiurge requested, _‘Can you please keep me updated on her situation. We are, of course, concerned for her well-being.’_

_‘Fair enough. When she stops crying for a while, I will be sure to inform her that you and the others are concerned for her and that she should perhaps get in contact with you.’_

_‘Thank you. I appreciate it.’_

Demiurge alerted the other guardians to let them know that Lady Momocha had been located, though was currently unreachable at the moment. It was fine to stop search, but they must remain vigilant. After mentally passing along the orders to those on his floor, Demiurge wondered why Lady Momocha would seek out the reclusive guardian of the treasury in the first place.

Were he and the other floor guardians somehow lacking?

Flexing his fingers, Demiurge frowned as a cold feeling seeped through him. All the other Supreme Beings had gone, even the revered Lord Momonga. He may have left his sister for the interim, but what if she cried loud and long enough that he could finally no longer turn a deaf ear? What if he came back for her or if she suddenly gained the power to leave as all the others before her had already done? She already deemed the floor guardians unworthy of going to, instead searching out the one created by her esteemed elder brother. He knew that if a chance suddenly appeared in front of her to leave that she would grab it with both hands and then they would be utterly left alone, completely abandoned.

Clenching his teeth, Demiurge strode off to begin strengthening Nazarick.

He would show his worth to Lady Momocha through his actions. He would definitely convince her that he was useful, that he was worth staying for. If Albedo would not lead them, then he would take up the position himself and he would lead the other floor guardians into proving that Nazarick was worth staying for, a place she could be proud of and rule. Even if they were nothing more than mere tools in her eyes, if she would just _stay_ then they wouldn’t need anything else to be happy.

Carefully, he ignored the thought in his head that denounced his goals, that voice that said Momocha would never stay if she had the means to leave as well.

 

You weren’t sure how long you cried, but Pandora’s Actor patiently bore your tears, occasionally wiping your face with his transformed robe. After a long while, when your crying had mostly tapered off into silence and hiccups, Pandora’s Actor gently wiped your face with his coat and told you that Demiurge was worried about you. Apparently they had been looking for you and gotten into contact with him, but since only the Supreme Beings had access, he couldn’t come get you himself.

Grimacing, you remembered that Suzuki wasn’t here to tell you what to do. You had to figure out your own way out of this mess and that meant dealing with Demiurge and the rest of them on your own. You… you couldn’t do this! Momonga had been guild master for a reason and you were far from being your brother. This was impossible, there was no way you could—

“ _Ich liebe dich._ ” [1]

You blinked up at Pandora’s Actor who had transformed back into his original form. “Huh?”

“I will protect you,” Pandora’s Actor translated, hand tipping his hat in a salute.

Breath catching, you asked softly, “Really?”

He nodded. “Of course. That was how my lord made me.” He leaned forward, a little too close for comfort. “If I have to, I will fight against the whole of Nazarick to protect you. I swear it. So fear not! I will always be on your side.”

The smiling face of your brother flashed to the forefront of your mind. _’Suzuki.’_

Smiling weakly, you lowered your gaze. “Thank you, Pandora.”

 

Did he like the fact that she shortened his name? Perhaps. His lord never scolded his sister for doing so, and was it so terrible to have a nickname? Still, he would think about it, and if he found he truly preferred his whole name then he would tell her at a later time when she was not so vulnerable.

She stared at her lap for a while before sighing. “I… guess I should go back. I can’t… _shouldn’t_ … hide here forever.”

Oh, would that not be something? They were both equipped with items that prevented them from needed food, water or even sleep. If she would get the guild weapon and store it with the World Items then could they not hide here forever, just the two of them? He wouldn’t have to share her then and she wouldn’t have to interact with the other guardians, both floor and area. She would be the greatest treasure, the most wonderful treasure that would be his privilege to protect. Yes, he could put her on a pedestal—

Pandora’s Actor’s thoughts screeched to a halt on an image of the Avataras. No. He could never do that to her. Plus, Nazarick needs her right now, needs a Supreme Being, even if it is the weakest one.

Repressing a sigh, he offered her his hand. She stared at it with trepidation, seemingly unnerved by the length of his fingers, but she took his hand in the end and stood. Carefully, she brushed the knees of her default dress and nervously smoothed her hair before asking, “How do I look?”

He declared with complete honesty, “Absolutely gorgeous, my beautiful princess.”

Her face turned red and she immediately averted her eyes.

He decided to change the subject. “Demiurge seemed somewhat stressed about your absence.”

“Demi…”

His non-face twitched at the breathy whisper from her lips. She didn’t seem to realize she had spoken aloud. Something writhed in his chest as he noticed the distant look on Lady Momocha’s face as she thought of Demiurge. It seemed that even in her distress she could not stop herself from feeling attraction. That unknown something in his chest exploded in violent writhing though nothing of his inner turmoil showed on his face or in his manners as he spoke again.

“With my Lord gone, and what seemed like your sudden disappearance… I think I speak for many when I ask you, please, my Lady…” He bowed deeply. “ _Please don’t leave us._ ”

 

You looked away from your brother’s NPC, hands clasped to your chest. It probably didn’t escape him that you didn’t answer.

Pandora’s Actor finally straightened. After a moment he said, “At any rate… Lady Momocha, in the future, please let someone know where you are going. And while we’re talking about that, please, under no circumstances are you to go outside alone.” He injected energy into his movements, startling you slightly as he declared, “You must not jeopardize your safety!”

You stared at him and thought of Suzuki. Your brother definitely wouldn’t want you to place yourself in unnecessary danger either, and he would probably even scold you about running off without a word and making people worry. Nodding a little shamefully, you agreed. “Okay. Next time I’ll tell someone where I’m going, and I’ll try not to put myself in danger.”

“Thank you.” He suddenly thrust a hand into the air, “Another thing!” Seeing he had your attention, he went on. “In the absence of my Lord and all the other Supreme Beings, would that not make you the de facto leader of Nazarick?”

You wrung your hands, unsure of how to answer. “I… I don’t know?”

He beseeched, “Then, when you do get confirmation and if it turns out that you are the new guild master, may I have permission to move around beyond the treasury? In this emergency, I feel my skills would be better used elsewhere.”

You thought about it. “True… As the guardian of the treasury, your input might be useful in this situation…” You frowned, no longer staring at him. “…Pandora, you are a treasure of Nazarick.” You didn’t notice either of his minute reaction to that soft declaration. Lifting your head, your stared at him with firm eyes. “If it turns out I am the guild master… you can move around beyond the treasury, but you must not endanger yourself. Is that understood?”

He struck an energetic salute. “I understand, my Lady!”

You nodded, suddenly exhausted and turned to leave.

Pandora’s Actor was silent for a moment before he called after you, solemn.

“I await your word, my Lady.”

 

After she had gone, Pandora’s Actor continued staring at the empty hall. His Lord was gone and Momocha, the sole person his creator ordered him to love, might be taking up the position of guild master soon. From what he gathered, Nazarick was in a crisis.

From here on out, he would do everything and anything within his power to protect her. Everything and anything, because in truth, _she_ was a treasure of Nazarick. _The_ treasure, in fact.

Or at least she was, in his eyes, and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] German for ‘I love you’.


	5. More Denial

_Most men would rather deny a hard truth than face it._

_~George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_

* * *

After exiting the treasury, you found yourself alone in a hallway, at least for the moment. Clutching your white dress in your hands, you stood there, submersed in uncertainty. You were mostly certain that by mentioning Demiurge, Pandora’s Actor wanted you to get in touch with the seventh floor guardian, but… _Demiurge._ If Pandora’s Actor was real and Yuri was real, then didn’t that make Demiurge real?

_“I love you.”_

Waaah!

You hid your face behind your hands. Would he remember your one-sided confession from just days earlier? Was he disgusted by it? By _you?_ Would he bring it up? What would you do if he did?!

“I can’t do this…!”

Chickening out, you decided that if you had to contact someone about your whereabouts, then Sebas was an acceptable alternative, right? If you recalled correctly, Sebas had a karma rating of +300 and was therefore probably the least likely to get mad at you, right?

… _Wrong._

You hung your head as you followed his back through the halls, heading to your quarters. Upon contacting Sebas, the butler had gotten your approximate location from you, found you, and then _glared_ at you in disapproval while asking that you not run off on your own like that again. Shamed, you promised you wouldn’t, and it seemed to soften him towards you because his glare faded, though he still looked very stern. Then again, as a butler, ‘stern’ was probably his default face. After saying you wanted to go back to your room, Sebas proceeded to lead the way.

Apparently you weren’t going to be allowed to go anywhere on your own, if his behavior said anything. Although, again, this was a dire situation—you blinked back tears and tried very hard to not cry as you were reminded again of your apparent abandonment by your brother in this weird ‘reality’. Truthfully, a part of you was still holding out that this was all a kind of lucid dream but that seemed less and less likely the longer this whole thing went on. For one thing, you cried for _ages_ and still hadn’t woken up, and just now you even pinched yourself. It hurt a little, but you didn’t wake up.

Everything felt too _real_ ; the wings on your back, the clothes against your skin, the hair tumbling down your back, the feel of Pandora’s Actor next to you, the water you drank and shared with Yuri…

_‘What would Suzuki do?’_

Not panic, for one thing, you realized, hugging yourself. Your brother was always better at finding solutions and compromises, and that was a big part of why he was guild master. He could always handle things that were thrown at him and he usually saved his freaking out until after all was said and done, and that’s it he shared his doubts at all. If he was here he definitely wouldn’t have wasted as much time as you did with crying. He would have… tested his abilities, probably, and gathered what information he could.

But the thought of testing what you were capable of and the idea of gathering information on your new reality was too… disheartening. No, you were going to go to sleep and hope that when you woke up this would all prove to have just been a long dream.

“Lady Momocha.” A rich voice suddenly called your name, making you look up in both surprise at being addressed and interest because that was a nice voice.

You came to a dead stop, eyes widening as you registered just who it was who had spoken, who is was standing there just in front of the doors to your quarters.

Tall with darkened skin, as though from the sun. Oriental features and neatly combed back jet-black hair. Pince-nez-like glasses that concealed shut eyes and behind those closed lids you knew were flawless gems. Dressed in a Western suit with a matching tie, a gentlemanly appearance you could probably draw by heart. Behind him, almost out of sight, a tail sheathed in silvery metal and tipped by six sharp spikes. 

_Demiurge._

 

The last Supreme Being had been struck motionless and speechless by his appearance. Was she that disappointed in him, that his mere presence was enough to make her freeze in dread?

_“I love you.”_

Did she regret those words? She must, considering the way she hadn’t come to _him_ in her time of need and had instead gone in search of comfort from someone else. He was unworthy and she seemed to realize that now.

Just barely refraining from clenching his hands in a show of emotion, Demiurge instead acknowledged her escort. “Thank you for informing me of her whereabouts, Sebas.”

Again, that she hadn’t contacted him directly meant she felt she couldn’t rely on him. Was he truly so useless to her? What had he done to make her go from confessing love to him to avoiding him in less than a month? Although, perhaps it was what he _hasn’t_ done?

After all, he still hasn’t given her an answer. How could he, when she was Lord Momonga’s only sister? How could he have even dared dream of reaching for her, for someone so far beyond his station? She was a Supreme Being, the twin sister of Lord Momonga, and he was merely a Floor Guardian. Surely their stations could not intersect.

But… had she cared for any of that?

_“I love you.”_

Precious, treasured words, a memory he will hoard and has already burned into his mind.

Maybe, if he works hard and dedicates his every fiber to her, just maybe he will hear those words again.

“It was no trouble,” Sebas replied, referring to the fact that informing him was not the trouble, but they both knew that her disappearing on them was the real issue. The butler turned to Lady Momocha. “I will leave you here to talk with Demiurge. However, I will be sending one of the Pleiades to stay with you in case you need anything.”

“Yuri, if you can spare her,” Lady Momocha whispered at the floor.

Sebas bowed. “As you wish.”

The butler bade her goodbye and left, though sharp-eyed as he was, he too probably noticed Lady Momocha tensing at the thought of being alone with Demiurge. The butler cast him a stern glare that Demiurge, facing Lady Momocha, did not return.

She was _safe_ with him. Demiurge wouldn’t hurt her for the whole of Nazarick, not when she was the last, and certainly if he was here Lord Momonga would never give such an order.

As the butler’s footsteps faded, Demiurge was at a momentary loss of what to say. Lady Momocha was hunched in on herself, her wings seeming as though they wanted nothing more than to hide her from his sight. This behavior was strange of a Supreme Being, but being Lord Momonga’s spoiled sister probably accounted for that. Lady Momocha was, after all, a backline supporter and had always had her esteemed elder brother to hide behind and to follow. Being thrust out into the open, so to speak, was no doubt disconcerting for her.

Deciding that it was probably best to skip small talk, Demiurge started speaking.

“Albedo has temporarily relinquished her position to myself. Taking our current situation into consideration, I felt it was necessary to up the alert levels throughout the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Lady Momocha, I do not wish to alarm you, but as the last remaining Supreme Being, I feel I must inform you that Nazarick has been moved.”

 

You still couldn’t look up and meet his eyes, but at his announcement you moved your hands from your dress to clasp them together. “The entire Tomb?”

“Yes,” the demon confirmed ( _evil, evil, **evil**_ ). “We are now in a forest. Goblins have already taken an interest in the entrance, but Sebas eliminated the first group and Shalltear’s minions are now posted at the entrance, ready to eradicate any further intruders.”

The four smaller mausoleums up top are filled with treasure… Why did the thought of the theft of a single coin make you so angry? 

“If the trees are big enough then creatures or adventurers could get over the walls,” you murmured, almost to yourself. You clenched your hands tighter. “Is there a patrol squad or lookout, too?”

You still weren’t looking at him and you flinched slightly at the sound of his enthusiastic voice.

“I shall implement those at once! You are correct: we mustn’t let intruders or thieves set foot on this hallowed ground. For you to consider all angles of a situation… yes, this must be proof of your bonds with Lord Momonga!”

Your lip wobbled at the thought of your absent brother.

 

It wasn’t often Demiurge called himself foolish but this moment certainly felt like the right time to do so. Why did he have to remind her that Lord Momonga had left her behind? She had been straightening her posture as she spoke, but his careless comment had made her withdraw again.

“I leave things in your hands, Demiurge,” Lady Momocha said softly, making her way to the doors and stepping through them. She paused, the door almost closed behind her. She didn’t even turn her head in his direction.

“If… if you remember what I said to you, back on the seventh floor…”

How could he possibly forget?

“…Please… please don’t mind what I said back then.”

She shut the door, shut him out, and Demiurge suddenly felt as though he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor and _die_.

_She has deemed him unworthy and taken her love back._

Pressing a hand against his face, Demiurge stood there shaking for several long moments as he forced himself to not fall apart. Even if she didn’t love him anymore, if she would just stay then there was nothing else he needed. Just her presence would be enough to everyone to have hope, to have a reason for their existence. She was the last, the very last Supreme Being, and if she gave and took back her love at her whims then that was perfectly fine for her to do. He shouldn’t take it so hard. He was a tool of the Supreme Beings—he had no right to hope to be something more.

“Sir Demiurge?”

Startled, Demiurge lowered his hand and turned to see that the second-in-command of the Pleiades had arrived. Ignoring her clear concern, he gestured to Lady Momocha’s quarters. “She is within. I entrust her to you, Yuri Alpha.”

“Understood,” she replied, bowing as he made his way around her to leave.

A couple feet beyond her, he paused. “Yuri Alpha.”

“Yes, Sir Demiurge?”

“Don’t tell her I was out here.”

“Yes, sir.”

Striding away, Demiurge straightened his tie. He had no time to fall apart inside.

He had work to do.

 

In the Throne Room, Albedo’s tears had finally slowed down to a trickle as she sat on the floor, staring at the Throne of Kings where only hours before Lord Momonga had been sitting. Why did he leave? Why did he go? Why did he leave them behind? He had stayed for so long! The longest out of anyone! Even Momocha would have left if it hadn’t been for him, Albedo was certain of that. Why did their merciful master finally abandon them?

_Was it Momocha’s fault?_

Unwitnessed by anyone, Albedo’s face twisted into a grief-stricken glare. Demiurge’s words had some sense to them. Momocha was weak in both power and will, constantly hiding behind Lord Momonga and relying on him for nearly everything. Had she become too heavy a burden to bear? Was that the reason he left Nazarick but also left Momocha behind? Demiurge was right. If Lord Momonga intended for Momocha to grow, then she would only do so if he himself was beyond her reach.

She gasped, perking up slightly. If that was true, then if Momocha reached an acceptable level of independence and development, would Lord Momonga _come back?_

Grabbing that hope with both hands, Albedo sat there and clasped her hands together, rapidly thinking.

If Momocha could become an independent Supreme Being capable of, well, not standing beside Lord Momonga because that was impossible for any of the Supreme Beings, but of being able to lead and lead well, then surely Lord Momonga would come back to congratulate her, to reunite with a not-so-helpless sister. Yes, that must be his plan! He was doing this to make Momocha grow up and when she was grown up then he would return! That had to be it!

Albedo lifted her head and clasped her hands together in prayer. Her voice was breathy with emotion. “Lord Momonga, I understand your will. I will help Lady Momocha become a fine woman and when she is, I will gladly welcome you back home!”

A fervent light gleamed in her yellow eyes.

If Demiurge had seen it, he would have called it the light of insanity.

 

After giving Yuri instructions that no one was to enter your bedroom unless it was an emergency, you retreated out of her sight, away from the suddenly alive NPCs. Sitting down on your luxurious bed, you let out a heavy sigh and buried your face in your hands. 

Suzuki wasn’t here, nor was he in calling distance. The NPCs were alive and strangely invested in your location. Pandora’s Actor though you might be the new guild master. Nazarick wasn’t in its proper home swamp. You basically just told Demiurge to forget your childish feelings… This was all _too much._

The only good thing you found so far was that despite your long crying session earlier, angels apparently didn’t get runny, stuffy noses or headaches, things which usually accompanied a crying session. Does that mean you can cry prettily?

Annoyed by that sudden vain thought, you flung yourself sideways, falling into your bed before pulling one of the many pillows over your head. You then moved one of your wings to cover your body instead of pulling the covers over you. _Your wings._

Groaning, you shut your eyes and tried to will yourself to sleep.

Surely you would wake up at home and when you did you were going to tell Suzuki all about this crazy dream. He’d like to hear all about how the NPCs might act. You were certain of that much.

Yes, the first thing you’d do is send him an email and then, after work, you’ll go to his place and tell him all about it.

_‘Suzuki, boy do I have something to share with you. Will you be jealous? Did you have your own Nazarick dream too? Share it with me…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Reader-Momocha will begin learning more about the new world and her abilities.
> 
> ...I'll be honest. I'm scared of Albedo. =_=;


End file.
